


Say Please

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Kinktober 2017, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Bones just wants to hear him beg.





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was Begging

"Come on, please," Kirk pleaded with the good doctor.

The doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Please what, Jim? I'm a doctor, not a mind reader."

"Cantankerous, sadistic asshole. Why are you making me beg?" the Captain whined.

"Because you love it and I can. Are you going to back down now? You promised to be my sweet little boy. Come on baby, answer me," Bones whispered as he shoved a third finger deep inside the blond bent over his knees.

"I'm _tired_ of being good," he confessed.

Leonard removed his fingers and gave the upturned ass a good smack, before shoving his fingers back in the tight ass. "Come on sweetheart, you know what I want to hear. Say the words, politely, and I might give you what you want."

"Come on, Bones, I need it."

"That's not very nice," he sing-songed.

Kirk squirmed and whimpered on the wicked fingers. "I'm sorry. Please, I need it."

"Need what? A harder spanking? A lollipop? A sandwich?"

"Fuck me. Please, fuck me hard."

"Is that how a good boy asks?" the older man chuckled.

"Please, fuck me," he pleaded.

"Where do you want me to fuck you?"

James wanted to bang his head against the wall. "Please, fuck me ass."

"Fuck your ass, what?"

The younger man let out a groan of frustration, "Please, fuck my ass, _sir_."

"Good boy," he muttered as he manhandled the Captain to his hands and knees on the floor, before dropping behind him, lining up his cock, and fucking into his needy little boy, fast and hard. "Such a good fuck."

Kirk moaned and pushed back to meet the heavy thrusts being delivered. He loved it when Bones got assertive and demanding. Loved it the doctor let out his strong side. He couldn’t speak, only moan at the heavy thrusts befell his ass.

He wanted to beg to come. Wanted to do more than whimper, but he couldn’t. He was at the tender mercies of his sadistic lover.

When he felt the hand reach around and wrapped his around his cock, he dropped his shoulders to the floor and screamed as his orgasm was pulled from his body.

"Good boy," Bones moaned as he finally emptied his balls deep into his lover. He pulled Kirk into his arms and cuddled the man. Later his lover would have the weight of the world on his shoulders, but right now, Bones would take what weight he could.

After all, that is what love is all about. Giving, taking, and loving; no matter what the world throws at them.

~Fin~


End file.
